


Speak Now (Or Forever Hold Your Peace)

by 1dinourbed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Kid Fic, Kid!Fic, M/M, dont let harry/nick stop you from reading this, i didnt leave out niall this time, larry is end game, louis has a kid, maybe i should give up on writing, sigh thats all for now, smut probably well maybe eventually, ziam has a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dinourbed/pseuds/1dinourbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is one of the best wedding planners in London. But his new client might just give him a run for his money. He can't get too close to this adonis like man because 1. He's getting married and 2. He has a four year old daughter who gets attached to people way too quickly. Louis might just have his match made with this man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Speak Now (Or Forever Hold Your Peace) ||Tłumaczenie||](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882937) by [just_vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla)



> This is part one to my wedding!planner AU. it will be two parts. i'm posting the first part so people can go ahead and start reading it. i had major writers block for a while so i apologise if some of this is shitty.
> 
> there probably will be smut in the second part, i haven't thought that far ahead yet.
> 
> special thanks to my co-owner cait for being my personal cheerleader for this story. she reads all my stuff before i post it & i love her to pieces.
> 
> i'm still taking prompts for long one shots, larry or ziam, it doesn't matter to me. leave the prompt in a comment on here or leave me an ask on tumblr which you can find at the end notes.
> 
> don't hesitate to leave comments on this!
> 
> enjoy! (:

Louis wakes up to little hands slapping his face. The slaps don't hurt because it's a four year old slapping him but he can already tell it's way too early to be up. He has work at eleven. He doesn't have a specific time when he has to be at work, mainly because it's his business, but his first clients are due at 11:30 so he needs to be there a little bit earlier.

"Daddy, wake up!" the little slaps stop but his daughter is soon climbing on top of him and poking him in the mouth instead. 

"Gracie, stop. Why are you up so early? It's only..." he looks over at the alarm clock and groans. This shit better be important for him to be up this early. "It's 7:45."

"I know! But, Uncle Zayn and Uncle Leeyum are picking me up soon. I need to find clothes and I want pancakes!" Gracie says. She's too hyper for someone who has just woken up and she definitely didn't get that from him. Her eyes are so blue when she wakes up in the morning and her brown hair is a mess on her head. She's growing up so fast and it makes Louis want to cry. 

He can still remember when he brought her home from the hospital and he was terrified because he was only twenty and sure, he'd taken care of his sisters before but this was his child and he had to raise her right. He's never dropped her on her head so he supposes he's done an okay job so far.

"Graciebug, you still have two more hours before they come get you. You can go back to sleep for a little bit." he tries to convince her. Actually he's the one who wants more sleep. He probably won't get to sleep until midnight tonight and then he has to be right back up at ten tomorrow morning. He lives a hard life.

"Yes but I want pancakes. And you stink." she says. Well, she definitely got her honesty from him. But, he doesn't stink. Okay, maybe a little but that's only because he worked out a little bit before crashing and he didn't have time to take a shower. He doesn't smell that awful. 

"Fine, fine I'll make you pancakes but while I'm doing that, you need to get ready for Uncle Zayn's and Uncle Liam's place. Can you do that?" he asks her. He's just hoping he can get some more sleep after she leaves. 

She gets this determined look on her face and shouts a quick, "yes," before she scrambles off Louis and runs in the direction of her room. He shakes his head but smiles. He loves his daughter so much.

He gets out of bed and heads downstairs to make pancakes. Gracie apparently got her stuff together quickly because she's sitting in front of the tv and watching her cartoons. She smiles when she sees Louis and she must have dressed herself too because she's wearing all pink. She's not exactly girly and she's not exactly a tomboy but she has her days. Today is most likely one of her girly days.

Louis goes into the kitchen and gets the stuff he needs for pancakes. He grabs a pack of bacon too. He puts his tea on to boil and grabs Gracie's juice for her. She's insistent that she's old enough to drink tea but she's four and Louis didn't start drinking tea until he was ten. 

He keeps his eyes on her while he's cooking because last year he wasn't watching her while he was cooking and she climbed on top of a shelf then promptly fell off and hurt her wrist. He's always kept an eye on her after that. 

When the food is done he calls her name and she comes running into the kitchen. Louis has told her time and time again not to run in the house but she never listens so he's sort of gave up. He watches her pick up the syrup thats almost too heavy for her and he watches as she pours it all over her pancakes and bacon. His daughter has a major sweet tooth. 

"Are you ready to see Zeke today?" he asks. Zeke is Liam and Zayn's five year old son. Well, he's technically Liam's son but Zayn adopted him when Danielle gave up her rights to see him. He's pretty sure Gracie has a huge crush on him because whenever he's around, she blushes. It's literally the cutest thing.

"No. I'm ready to see Uncle Zayn and Uncle Leeyum." she says. She always calls Liam, "Leeyum," because she heard Louis say it once and she's never let it go. Louis needs to watch what he says around her.

He just snorts and shakes his head. She's four and she's already in denial about stuff. They finish their breakfast and Louis makes her go upstairs to brush her teeth while he washes the dishes. He's almost done when Liam and Zayn come bouncing in, Zeke is trailing right behind them.

"Boys! I can't hug ya'll because I have soapy hands but you can go without a Tommo hug for one day." he says. He gives the best hugs ever, thank you very much.

Gracie must be able to tell that they're here because she runs down the stairs and grabs ahold of Zayn's leg. She's always been closer to Zayn then Liam. Zayn picks her up and kisses her cheek. Louis can tell the exact moment she spots Zeke because she waves shyly and starts to blush. Bless her.

"Right, well. Have a good day today with Zeke. Be good for Uncle Zayn and Liam, they'll tell me if you don't mind them," he leans over to kiss her and she pecks him back quickly before leaning back and resting her head on Zayn's shoulder. "Love you, babygirl."

"Love you too, Daddy!" she says with a wave as they start walking towards the front door. She looks back at him and smiles before the door shuts behind them.

He checks the clock on the wall and sees that it's already 9:15 and he needs to shower now if he wants to make it to work on time. 

*********

When Louis walks into the building that morning, Niall is already waiting on him with a cup of tea. Louis thinks that Niall's cheque should have a little extra money on it this pay period.

"You look dead tired, mate." Niall inquires. He's got a love bite on his neck and Louis has told him before that it is not professional to have visible love bites on your neck at work. 

"Gracie woke me up two hours before Zayn and Liam came to get her. And tell Josh to quit leaving visible love bites on your neck," he says. He pokes the love bite and smirks when Niall flinches. "It's not proffessional."

"Whatever. You're just pissy because you haven't been laid in months." Niall says, looking Louis up and down.

"That's kind of hard to do when you have a four year old. I'm not all that bothered. Now, tell me about my next clients." He walks into his office and makes sure to turn his computer on before sitting down and sipping on his tea. 

"They've been together for three years. One of the guys is incredibly rich so I'm pretty sure they won't have that many boundaries when it comes to spending money on the wedding. There's a huge age difference. One of the guys is twenty-two and the other one is thirty-two. I'm guessing the oldest one is rich," Niall has a folder in one hand and Louis seriously doesn't know why he has that thing. He has a folder for all of their clients and its kind of weird. Niall is about to say something else when the bell above the door dings. "I'm guessing that's them."

Louis gets out of his chair and walks out of his office. He almost runs straight into Niall's back when he sees one of the guys standing there.

Niall glares at him then continues to his own office. He's probably going to call Josh or play Candy Crush.

While one of the guys is nice looking, the other one is just...woah. He's really fucking tall, like Louis knows he's kind of short for a man his age but this guy is like a giant. He has an unruly mess of curly brown hair on top of his head. His eyes are this bright green and Louis is floored. The guy has big pink plump lips and Louis thinks about how good they would looked wrapped around his- and yep, no he's not going there. This is a client. The guy also has a lot of tattoos. He's wearing a white v-neck and Louis can see through it and he has a fucking butterfly on his stomach. Louis doesn't know if he can do this job now.

"Hi, I'm Louis. I'm assuming you guys are Nick and Harry?" he asks. He's trying to be professional, dammit. 

"That's right. I'm Harry and he's Nick." tall, dark, and handsome says. Okay, wow. His voice. Louis maybe needs to reevaluate his life right now. 

"Wonderful. Well, if you could just follow me to my office, we can get to work." he says. He leads them to his office and maybe he sways his hips a little too much but hey, he has a nice arse so can you blame him?

He's just about to sit down when Zayn comes running into his office and he's carrying a crying Gracie. Louis immediately springs into action. He wants to know why the hell his four year old is crying.

When Gracie sees Louis she jumps out of Zayn's arms and flings herself at him with a wail of "daddy,". He picks her up and she tucks her face into his neck, sobs turning into hiccups. He looks over at Harry and Nick and he sees that they're just watching on with curious expressions. This has never happened at work before.

"Zayn, what happened?" he asks. He's trying not to be angry but he wants an explanation.

"I-I don't know. Me and Liam were in the kitchen making lunch while Gracie and Zeke were playing. Then, Gracie comes running into the kitchen and she's crying. She wouldn't tell me or Li what happened. She just kept asking for you." Zayn explains. He looks really sorry and Louis can't stay mad at his best friend. 

He looks at Gracie and wipes the tears from her eyes before kissing her forehead. "Graciebug, c'mon tell daddy what happened."

"Z-Z-Zeke told me that one day you were gonna leave me and never come back. I told him you wouldn't do that and he said you would because his mummy left and my mummy left too," she rubs her eyes. She looks like she's about to start crying again and Louis shh's her before she can. "He said that all parents leave and that Uncle Zayn is gonna leave too. You won't leave me, will you daddy?"

Louis looks over at Zayn and sees that he's biting his lip. He really can't believe that Zeke said that because he was two when Danielle left and he took up with Zayn immediately. This is a big shock and Zayn looks upset. "No, baby. I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. Zeke was just being a meanie."

She looks at him and her blue eyes are glistening with more tears and Louis wipes them off before they can fall. She has her thumb in her mouth and Louis is really trying to break that habit.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Lou. I had no idea. I guess me and Li are going to have to talk to Zeke." Zayn says. He really does look sorry and Louis can tell that he's really upset.

"It's fine. You can go back home. I'll get Niall to watch after her." It's like Niall was listening to their conversation because his head pops in after Louis says his name.

Gracie immediately perks up because she loves her Uncle Niall. Louis thinks that's because he gives her candy and lets her do whatever she wants.

"Uncle Ni!" Gracie shouts and she stretches her arms out so Niall can take her.

"Yeah, I got her. You can go back home, Zee." Niall says. He pulls a lollipop out of his pocket and hands it to Gracie. Louis will fuss at him for it later.

"Thanks. I'll talk to Li. Bye guys, love you Graciebug!" he says. He stops to give Gracie a kiss then heads out.

"I'll take her into my office so you can finish." Niall says. He lets Louis give her a kiss on the forehead before he takes her with him.

He turns back to Nick and Harry and they're still just watching him. "Sorry about that, I really didn't plan on that happening."

They just wave him off. When he sits down he opens up a document on his computer and types some information down.

"So, first off before we get into anything big like the food and where you want to have the wedding and things like that, we need to talk about a theme. Do you guys already have one?" he asks. He likes to start with the theme first because it's easier.

"Well, we like the red, white, and black theme. Mainly because those three colors go together really well and it's easy." Nick says. Louis types that up into his document but looks up when he hears Harry snort.

"You like that theme. I, personally like the blue and black theme." he says. 

"Yes, well I'm the one paying for the whole wedding dear." Nick inquires. He's smirking at Harry like his argument is invalid and Harry just slumps in his seat.  

"Uh, okay. I guess the red, white, and black theme it is then." Louis says. He catches Harry glaring at the side of Nick's head. And, what the hell? That's shocking, they look like a happy couple.

The rest of the meeting continues the same way. Nick says something and Harry doesn't agree but then Nick reminds Harry that he's paying for the wedding so it's his way or no way. While Harry just glares at him and looks like he's contemplating murder. Louis just feels like slamming his head down on the desk because if they're already arguing about wedding things, there's no way they'll make it to the actual wedding that's happening in two months. 

**********

It's been two weeks since Louis started planning Harry and Nick's wedding and he's already so close to pulling his hair out.

They never agree on anything. The only thing they've agreed on is the music they want played at the wedding. Which is a bunch of hipster shit. That's not at all surprising because half the time Harry shows up at their meetings with a fucking piece of flannel shirt wrapped around his head like a bandana. 

Nick wants fish served at the wedding while Harry wants chicken. Harry wants a red velvet cake and Nick wants vanilla. Half of the time, Nick gets his way because he's the one paying for it. Louis can already tell that this wedding won't happen and if it does, it won't be a happy wedding for Harry.

And Harry doesn't make the job any easier. He's so fucking cheeky and he flirts with Louis while Nick is right there and either Nick is oblivious or Harry just flirts with everyone. Louis wants to punch him in the fucking throat or either fuck his throat. It's a win win situation for him either way.

************

Louis is supposed to be meeting Harry and Nick at his office later but Gracie has suddenly decided to not let Louis out of her sight and whenever he tries to leave she starts crying. So, Louis has to call Harry and ask if they can do the meeting at his house, which Harry says yes too.

Louis expected Harry and Nick to show up but its just Harry because Nick had some unexpected business to attend to and Louis does not want to be alone with Harry in his house because he might end up doing something drastic, like kissing him or something.

"Okay, so what are we talking about today?" Harry asks. He sits down at Louis' kitchen table and Louis gets them a few beers before sitting down in front of him.

"Have you thought about a place to get married?" he asks. This kid better say a place that him and Nick agreed on or else Louis might just go off.

"Well, I want to get married at this park near our flat but Nick wants to get married in his parent's backyard which is probably where it will happen." he says. He just looks so upset and no, Louis is not letting Nick get his way with this one.

"I like your idea. It won't cost anything to have your wedding there since we don't have to book it," Louis says. He picks up a pen and writes it down. "If Nick doesn't like it then oh well, this is your wedding too."

Harry just looks at him for a moment before smiling at him. Those fucking dimples will be the end of Louis, he swears. Harry's about to say something when Gracie comes running into the kitchen. "Daddy, daddy, daddy! Oh, who are you?" 

Gracie looks at Harry with wide eyes and yeah, Louis can understand that look. "'M Harry. Who are you gorgeous?"

"I'm Gracelynn and I'm four years old, but you can call me Gracie. I like your hair. It's pretty. Daddy he's pretty," she says. She's blushing and lord help him, his four year old daughter likes him too. "Why are you here?"

"Your dad is planning my wedding, love." Harry says. He's smiling down at her and when she reaches up to touch his hair, he lets her. It makes Louis' heart hurt.

"Your getting married?! Can I come?" she asks. Louis goes to tell her that she can't just ask strangers if she can come to their weddings but then Harry just chuckles at her and says, "If your daddy says its okay."

She looks up at Louis with a pout on her face and Louis can't say no to her so he just says maybe. Now, since Louis plans the weddings he can technically go to them if he wants to. He normally does, but he doesn't know if he'll go to this one.

Harry's phone beeps and he checks it then puts it back in his pocket. He stands up and finishes off his beer. "Sorry, that's Nick. Apparently he needs my help with something. I guess I'll see you on Thursday then. Bye Gracie." 

"Bye mister Harry!" Gracie says then she leans over to hug Harry and no, this can't happen. Gracie gets attached to people way too quickly and when they quit coming around she thinks its her fault. When Harry gets married, they'll never see him again and that will crush Gracie. "I'll see you again! At your wedding."

Harry just laughs before he hugs Louis and okay that's new. He smells so good though and Louis catches himself leaning into the hug. He pulls back and says bye then shows Harry to the door.

"I like him, daddy! He's nice. I know what I'll wear to his wedding." Gracie says and then she's running back to her room. 

Louis just chuckles because he's not sure if there will be a wedding with the way things are going.

*********

Louis is seconds away from walking out of the suit shop. He knows that's not very professional but he honestly does not give a single fuck.

They're shopping for Nick's suit today and he's being so frustrating. They've tried on ten suits and he's had something to say about each one of them.

Harry wasn't this bad. With him they tried on five suits and he chose the third one. But with Nick, it's fucking impossible to make him happy.

When he found out that Louis is letting Harry have his way about where they're getting married -which is Hyde Park- Louis thought he was going to punch something. Louis had to politely tell him that it's Harry's wedding too and he has some say in the wedding. It's not all about Nick. Louis has a strong feeling that Nick doesn't like him. But oh well, you can't please everyone.

On top of all that, Gracie keeps asking when Harry is coming back around and Louis doesn't have the heart to tell her that him and Harry aren't friends. He's just a client. A client that Louis wants to fuck, but that's besides the point.

Nick is trying on his eleventh suit and Louis is praying that he likes this one. He lets out a sigh of relief when Nick looks in the mirror, turns to him, and says, "This is the one. I love this suit."

"Thank god. I thought I was going to have to pick one for you," Louis says. The tailor is taking Nick's measurements and already working on the alterations. 

Nick just snorts and stands still while the tailor finishes. When everything's done he goes back into the dressing room and changes. When he comes out he's on the phone and he looks like he's in a hurry.

"Sorry, that was my business partner. I'm afraid I have to leave now. I'll see you at the next meeting." Nick says and then he promptly walks out before Louis can even say goodbye.

Louis strongly dislikes this guy.

********

The next time Louis sees Nick and Harry, it's not due to a meeting. Gracie and him are at Tescoes getting groceries and when he goes into the crisps aisle, there's Harry and Nick. Louis tries to get away so he won't be seen but it's too late and Gracie is already yelling out, "Harry!"

Harry turns towards them and when he sees who it is, he walks over with Nick right behind him. Louis' breath catches because god, Harry is so fucking gorgeous. He's wearing a cream coloured jumper with these tight ass black skinny jeans and those god awful brown boots that he always seems to be wearing.

"Well hello Miss Gracie, what a nice surprise." he says. Gracie blushes but then she sees Nick and she starts to scowl. She learnt that from Louis.

"Who are you?" she asks Nick. He looks taken aback and Louis is kind of worried to see what she has to say next.

"I'm Nick. I'm marrying Harry," Nick says. He has a smile on his face but Louis can tell it's fake. It doesn't look like Nick particularly likes kids.

Gracie makes a sound like she's choking and that worries Louis so he pats her back but she slaps his hands away then glares at Nick. "You can't marry him. Your clothes are stupid and your hair is ugly."

Louis is stunned. His four year old just insulted a thirty-two year old guy. He supposes that runs in the family. Harry and Nick look shocked but Louis can see that Harry is trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Charming little girl you have there, Louis." Nick says. He's scowling a little and he really doesn't want to start because Louis will fuck his world up. You don't fucking mess with his daughter.

"It runs in the family. Well, we have to leave. Nice seeing you," he says. He grabs Gracie's hand but she yanks it out of his grip to run and hug Harry. Harry smiles and hugs her back then she runs back over to Louis. Nick does not look amused. Oh, but Louis is plenty amused.

The rest of the shopping trip is uneventful except for when Gracie says that Nick doesn't deserve Harry.

He wonders when his four year old became so insightful but he couldn't agree more.

********

It's eleven at night and Louis is sipping on red wine and watching shitty late night tv when his phone dings with a new text message. It's Harry.

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
23.02  
hiii, nick is out for work & im bored so i was just wonderin if i could come to urs & work on some weddin plans?

Huh.

Louis is not one hundred percent convinced that Harry wants to talk about wedding plans but what the hell. He has nothing better to do.

From: Louis   
To: Harry  
23.06  
sure. but be quiet bc gracie is asleep.

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
23.07  
b there in 15

Fifteen minutes later there's a soft knock on the door and when Louis opens it there stands Harry. Louis lets him in and he just heads straight back to the couch where his bottle of wine is waiting on him.

"Sorry, Nick was gone and I was bored so I figured I'd come here," Harry says. He's so fucking cute and Louis doesn't know what to do with himself.

"Oh no, you're fine. I was just sitting here drinking this shitty wine and watching shitty tv," he says. And its true. The wine is pretty shitty.

"Alright. I kind of want to ask you something. It has to do with the wedding."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, I know we agreed on fish for the food, but I want that changed. I just think the guests would prefer chicken," he says. Louis is surprised that he actually wants to talk about the wedding. "If Nick doesn't like it, too bad. I'm tired of him getting his way. This is my wedding too."

Louis is proud of him. He's going against Nick and that makes Louis happy. "We can do that. I'll just make a few changes but we can totally do that. Is that it?"

"Uh, yeah. But I have another question. It's kind of personal." he says. He looks sheepish and Louis is curious.

"Alright, ask away." he says.

Harry opens and closes his mouth a few times before he can get out what he wants to say. "Where is Gracie's mum?"

Louis was not expecting that. He doesn't really tell anybody about Gracie's mum, only the people he trusts and loves. But he trusts Harry and while he doesn't like talking about this, he's willing to do it for Harry.

"Well, I don't really talk about this but I met Gracie's mum when I was sixteen. She was gorgeous and I immediately fell for her. We were together for a while but then I realised I was gay. When I went to tell her, she sprung it on me that she was pregnant and I just knew that I had to stick with her," he says. He rubs a hand over his neck then continues. "It was hard because I was only twenty and she was nineteen but we got through it. When Gracie was born, it was the happiest I've ever been. She was this gorgeous little girl with a head full of brown hair and these bright blue eyes, I just fell in love with her. Things were good for a while, but then I woke up one morning and Hannah wasn't there. I figured she'd gone shopping or something, but then I realised all her stuff was gone. There was a note on her pillow and she explained that she knew I was gay and while she loved me and Gracie, she just couldn't be in our lives. And it crushed me because I still loved her. I was mad because she left me with a three month old baby and I was scared. I couldn't figure out how she could do that. I didn't understand how she could leave behind this beautiful baby girl and not care. She's never tried to contact me since she left so it's whatever. But Gracie gets attached to people way too quickly and when they stop coming around, she thinks its her fault. It hurts but I'm working on letting her know that its never her fault."

When he gets done he looks up at Harry and he's just staring at him. 

"I'm so sorry, Lou. No one deserves that. My dad left me when I was young and I was like that for a while, still am too." he says. 

He's so fucking earnest and Louis can't believe he's real.

"My dad left me too, but I kind of just closed in on myself."

Harry's still staring at him and he's about to tell him to stop staring but then Harry leans over and kisses him and that train of thought stops. Everything stops and all he can do is kiss back.

Harry's tongue licks his bottom lip and he parts his mouth. Harry's tongue licks into his open mouth and then they're kissing and it's nothing but tongue. Louis grabs a handful of Harry's hair and pulls a little and Harry moans so Louis does it again. When they pull back for air, Louis realises what just happened.

"S-shit." he says. Why the fuck did he let that happen? Oh god, oh god, oh god. This is not good.

"Louis, I'm sorry. Fuck, I just...Nick is an asshole and you're just so sweet and fucking fit. Shit, I'm so sorry." Harry says. He looks so fucking honest and fuck, Louis can't do this. 

He can't breathe. But he manages to get something out.

"I-I think you s-s-should go Harry," he says.

"Louis, please I'm sorry!"

"Harry, please just go. Please." he's begging now. Louis Tomlinson doesn't beg unless its during sex.

He can feel Harry get up off the couch and hears his quiet, "bye Lou," and the slam of the door.

He can't fucking breathe and he can feel tears pooling in his eyes.

Shit, he realises with a shaky breath. He's fallen in love with Harry and this is not good at all.

*******

Louis planned on staying home all weekend and wallowing in his self-pity since his mum has Gracie for the weekend, but Niall -the little Irish shit- came bounding through Louis' door and demanded he get his arse up and do something with him instead of acting like a little bitch. So that's how Louis' found himself in a pub in town listening to Niall go on and on about Josh. Sometimes Louis wonders why he hasn't fired him yet but he'd rather have Niall make all his meetings and things instead of a complete stranger who he'd probably hate.

He hasn't had any meetings with Harry and Nick since their kiss. He told Niall that Gracie was sick with a bad case of the flu which is why he had to cancel the meetings but that's a lie and no one has to know although he assumed Niall knew he was lying. The only people he's talked to has been Niall, Liam, and Zayn but they have no idea what happened still. Louis figures he needs to tell them.

Speaking of Liam and Zayn, Louis sees them heading towards their table and he straightens up a little bit when he sees this Look that Zayn is giving him. He sincerely hopes that Liam is never on the recieving end of that Look, it's terrifying.

"Well, look who finally came out of their flat," Liam says. He doesn't look mad. But then again Liam somehow always manages to look like a puppy so Louis isn't really concerned. Well, maybe a little. "Zeke has been asking to see Gracie all week, but no, her dad wouldn't leave his bed. Seriously, what's going on Lou? You're not like this." 

"We kissed. Me and Harry, I mean," he says. That's not exactly the way he wanted to announce it but it just came out. When he looks up from his hands the boys are just staring at him and it's slightly unnerving. "It happened the other day." 

"You did what?" Zayn asks. 

"It just kind of happened, okay? We were talking and I told him about Hannah, then the next thing I know his tongue is in my mouth," he says. He takes a sip of his beer and it's warm now but he doesn't really care. He just feels empty. "I pushed him away and told him to leave. I haven't seen him or talked to him since and the wedding is next week! Although everything is done already so I guess they don't really need me anymore."

"Is that why you cancelled your appointments with him and Nick? Harry looked really miserable both times I seen him," it's Niall that time and he's looking at Louis with so much concern in his eyes and Louis just wants to say fuck it all. The fact that he made Harry look miserable hurts even worse.

"I just...I've fallen in love with him, right?" he hears the boys gasp a little and when he looks up they all have pity in their eyes and no. Just no. "But fuck, he's getting married. We've spent so much time and effort for this wedding. And his fiance is a massive fucking prick, but like I can't take away his happiness. I can't be that guy. That's not me."

"Would you really be taking away his happiness, Lou? Like you said, his fiance is a massive prick." Zayn asks. And yes, leave it up to Zayn to ask the hardest question ever.

"Yeah, and from what I've witnessed at the meetings, Nick didn't let Harry choose shit. I don't think he's all that happy, mate." Niall says. And of course Niall would pick up on that. He has been to most of the meetings as well or probably eaves-dropping.

"It's time to start thinking about your happiness and Gracie's. We know she's met him, she wouldn't shut up about him. She's already attached to him, just from meeting him once." Liam supplies. Which, great. That's the last thing Louis needed. He didn't want Gracie to get attached but she did and it won't be long before she starts asking about Harry again and Louis has no idea what he'll tell her. He can't hurt his baby girl.

"I just...I don't want to fuck it all up. What if it all goes to shit and he doesn't feel the same way? Or what if we end up together and he ends up leaving? I can't let him do that to Gracie and me," he mumbles. Gracie is his number one priority. He can't let her get hurt. "He can't hurt us like that."

"Yeah? And what if he feels the same, Lou? What if he never ends up hurting you and Gracie?" Niall questions. His friends are just looking out for him, he knows that but he still feels like shit. "He's a good guy. Think about your happiness, hell think about his happiness and how unhappy he'll be if he marries Nick. He doesn't love Nick. Not as much as it seems like he loves you. Let yourself be happy for once."

"Yeah, I think I might." he says. He throws some money down on the table and shrugs on his jacket. "Excuse me boys, but I have a boy to get."

They all let out whoops and hug him. When he gets into his car he pulls out his phone and sends Harry a text.

To: Harry  
From: Louis  
22.03  
can u come to my flat? we need to talk. -L

He really hopes, for the sake of his happiness and Gracie's, that this all goes well.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, part two to my weddingplanner!au. i don't think it's as long as i wanted it to be. i haven't got to check the word count.
> 
> i was actually recovering from being in the hospital when i wrote one part of this so sorry if it's shitty.
> 
> the last part had me in tears. it made me really emotional, don't judge me.
> 
> if you follow me on tumblr, then you might already know about this announcement, but if not then here it is: i think i'm going to stop writing for a while. i think i'm going to do one or two more fics then stop for a while. i just feel like people don't like my work. i don't really get a lot of feedback/kudos even though i know that i'm actually a good writer. i just feel like if no one is going to read my writing or leave me feedback, then i shouldn't continue. and writing is my passion, it's what i'll be majoring in when i go to college so i really don't want to take a break, but maybe i need too. i just feel like no one actually likes my stuff.
> 
> anyways, kudos/feedback is appreciated.
> 
> enjoy! (:

Louis doesn't get a response from Harry until he's walking through his front door and his heart drops into his stomach when he sees the text.

From: Harry  
To: Louis  
22.33  
cant. in manchester for my bachelor party, ill be back monday tho. talk then? -H

Louis is actually surprised that Harry's still going through with the wedding. Mainly because he figured that Harry kissing him would be a pretty clear indication that he doesn't fucking belong with that arsehole Nick. But apparently he was wrong.

From: Louis  
To: Harry  
22.35  
sure. uh, just come to my house when u get back? -L

He doesn't wait to see Harry's response. He turns his phone off and puts it on his coffee table. It's then that he realises the wedding is on Tuesday and fuck it all, he really hopes Harry feels the same way. He doesn't know how well he'll handle it if he gets turned down.

He takes his Vans off and places them in the shoe bucket before heading into the kitchen to make himself a cuppa. He waits patiently for the kettle to boil and he's startled when there's a knock on his front door. He has no idea who could be at his front door this late at night.

"I'm coming!" he shouts. When he gets to the door and opens it, he's simply shocked. Because the person standing at his door, is the last person he ever expected to see. "H-Hannah?"

She smiles shyly at him and gives a timid wave. She's changed since he last seen her. She's gotten curvier and her hair is longer and she's dyed it auburn. But, Louis still knows it's her because of those eyes staring back at him. "Hi. Can I come in?"

Louis doesn't say anything but steps aside to let her in. Forgive him, he's a little shell shocked, okay? He can see her looking around the flat. It hasn't changed much since she left. There's more pictures of Gracie up on the walls. There's more DVDs, barbie dolls are strewn haphazardly on the floor, and you can tell that a single father lives here.

Hannah walks over to the couch and picks  
up a framed photo of Gracie that was sitting on one of the tables. It's a photo Louis took two months ago when they were at the park. Gracie had just finished a chocolate ice cream cone and it was all over her face. In the picture her blue eyes are looking up and she's got a huge smile on her face. Louis couldn't resist snapping that picture and getting it framed. 

"She's so big. She looks so much like you," Hannah says. Her eyes look a little red and no, she doesn't get to be sad. She's the one who walked out on them.

"What are you doing here? You haven't been in her life since she was three months old," he says. He's not mad, he just really wants an explanation. "Why'd you do it?"

Hannah sits down on the couch and Louis takes a seat beside her. He watches her take a deep breath and then she opens her mouth to speak, "I was so young and scared. I know you were too, don't give me that look. I knew you were gay. I knew before I told you I was pregnant, but I also knew that you were the type of guy who would've stuck by me either way and you did. I can't thank you enough for that. But, Lou, I knew you would've been a better parent than me. You were so good with her and she loved you, so I did the only thing I could think of and I ran."

He sits there for a minute and takes it all in. "Yeah, but you wasn't thinking about us in the process. Hannah, I needed you and yeah I'm gay but you could've easily stayed and helped out. It was hard as fuck raising her alone. I mean, yeah I had Zayn, Liam, Niall, and my mum there to help but it would've been better with you there."

"I know. And I felt so guilty for leaving. I still beat myself up about it. But she looks like she turned out to be a great kid. Speaking of, where is she? Oh, I also need to tell you something," she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and looks up at Louis. "I want to sign over my parental rights."

"She's at my mum's. Wait, you wanna sign your parental rights over? But why?" he's staring at her with wide eyes. She can't be serious.

"I haven't been in her life since she was three months old, Lou. I've never been a mum to her. She wouldn't know me if I came back around, plus I've already signed the papers," she pulls out a stack of papers from her pcketbook and Louis just stares at her. "I just need you to sign them so it'll all be set in stone."

She hands Louis a pen and looks at him expectantly. He heaves out a sigh and takes it from her, "If this is what you want, then alright I'll do it." He scribbles out his signature and hands her the papers. "Just why now, Hannah? Why not long ago?"

"I wasn't ready yet and I was in town so I figured it's now or never. Can you just tell me a little bit about her? It'd make me feel a lot better leaving here and knowing something about her."

Louis looks at her and he can see the desperation in her eyes so he gives in. "She's a wonderful kid. She's really smart for her age, I guess she got that from you. She's really sassy and has a quick mouth, which she got from me," he lets out a laugh and hears Hannah laugh too. "She's got a really big heart. Uh, she gets attached to people really quick though and it always ends bad when they stop coming around. She's adorable and she has a huge crush on Zayn and Liam's son but she denies it if you ask her. She's really loveable and she's my heart. I'd probably kill someone if they ever tried to take her away from me."

Hannah's smiling at him when he finishes and her eyes are red rimmed. "She sounds like a wonderful kid. You've done really good raising her. Thank you so much for that," she tells him. She checks her watch and sighs. "I need to leave. I have a train to catch later and it's already midnight."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll walk you out," he says. He gets up and they walk to the door. They both stand there and look at each other for a little while before Hannah pulls him into a hug. He hugs back then releases her.

"I mean it, thank you for taking amazing care of her. You sound like a great dad. Also, thanks for signing these papers," she pauses and looks at him before walking out the door. "Have a nice life, Lou. You deserve it. Goodbye, Louis."

"Yeah, you too. Goodbye, Hannah." he whispers. He waves bye to her one last time and closes the door.

Well, he thinks, he didn't expect his night to be full of so much emotion. He walks to his room and doesn't even bother stripping, just collapses on his bed and falls asleep. 

***********

Louis is just getting ready to start dinner when his mum brings Gracie home. Gracie comes bounding through the door and runs straight into her daddy's arms. He hugs her close and kisses her hair.

"Hey, baby girl. Did you have fun with Nana?" he asks. His mum's looking at him with a curious expression on her face. He knows he looks terrible. He has bags under his eyes, his hair is disheveled, and he's got his sweatpants on.

"Yes. We went shopping and then we got ice cream. Aunt Lottie came and we all went to get pizza," she keeps babbling on. Louis nods his head so she knows he's listening, he really needs to talk to his mum though.

"That's great, baby. But hey, why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys? I need to talk to Nana," he tells her. She nods her head and he puts her down. She starts walking upstairs before realizing she didn't hug Jay and she bolts back down and hugs her before taking off again. Louis waits until he can hear her tv going before getting his mum to follow him into the kitchen.

"Alright, what's going on? You look all sad, boo." his mum inquires. Louis just collapses into her arms. He may be twenty-four and have a kid, but he's still a mummy's boy and having his mum's arms around him relaxes him so much.

He stands back up and gets his mum something to drink. He looks at her and sighs, "I'm sorry. It was a rough night. Hannah showed up here last night."

His mum looks shocked to say the least. Like someone has slapped her in the face. "Hannah? You mean Gracie's mum? What did she come here for? She hasn't even contacted you since she left."

Louis rubs his hands over his eyes and nods. "I know. Mum, she signed over her parental rights."

"What? I mean, I know she was never in Gracie's life but still. She came all the way here for that?"

"She said she was in town and decided last night was as good a time as any. It sucks but maybe it really was for the best."

"Yes, well. She could've done it a long time ago," his mum says. She studies him some more and sees that there's something else going on. "Alright, what else is going on? You can't hide stuff from me, Lou."

Louis snorts and shakes his head. If only his mum knew what he got up to when he was younger. She'd probably beat him bloody. "It's just Harry."

"Harry? The guy whose getting married? Oh don't look at me like that, Gracie kept talking about him last night. I think she might be a little bit in love with him." His mum smiles and shakes her head. Gracie really got that trait from Louis. He was exactly like that when he was younger. Always rambling on and on about people he liked.

Louis groans and slams his head down on the kitchen counter. "Mum! That's the last thing I wanted to happen. He's my client and he's getting married on Tuesday! Which, I really can't understand because his fiancé is such a prick," he chews on his bottom lip and looks at his mum. She's giving him a sympathetic look. Louis doesn't want anyone's sympathy. "Somehow I fell in love with him. And tomorrow I have to lay it all on the line and tell him."

His mum pats his hand and pinches his cheek. "That doesn't sound so bad, love."

"Mum, he could reject me. I know he's not happy with Nick but he still might not feel the same about me. And like, I'm more worried about Gracie then meself because she's already grew attached to him," Louis slumps in his seat and takes a few deep breaths. "What do I do?"

"You tell him the truth and if he doesn't feel the same way, you move on. It won't be easy but it'll happen. But like you said, he's not happy with his fiancé and maybe that's because he wants you. Have you ever though about that? Now boo," she stands up and walks over to him and pushes his hair back. He turns around to look at his mum and she reaches for his hands. "I'm so glad you're thinking about Gracie in this situation, but you need to think about yourself too. You deserve happiness. Maybe Harry's the person who'll make you happy. Hopefully it'll all work out in the end. Baby, you can't give up just because you're scared."

Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I'm not scared mum, I'm terrified. I mean, what happens if we date for a while and then split up? You know how Gracie is. It'll crush her. So I have to think about me and her. It's not that easy," he can feel tears pricking behind his eyes and he lets them fall. "I wouldn't know what to do if that happened."

"Shh, sweetie. If that happens, and maybe it never will but you won't know unless you try, then you pick yourself up, and try all over again," she wipes away his tears and pulls him up to hug him. "Now, quit crying. It's time to start thinking about yourself for once. You deserve love, it's about time you find it."

Louis wipes his eyes and nods his head. "You're right mum. I deserve this."

"You sure do, boo. Now I have to go home to make your sister's some food. Lottie decided to move back in," she walks towards the door and Louis follows her. His mum shouts a goodbye to Gracie and they wait for her to respond before she pulls Louis into a hug again. "It'll be okay. You're strong and if it doesn't work out, you can get through it. I love you, sweetie."

Louis hugs his mum tight and kisses her cheek. "I love you so much. Tell the girls I love them too. Night, mum. I'll let you know what happens."

His mum pulls him in for another tight hug and kisses his forehead before pulling away. "Night, boobear. And you better tell me, don't let me find out from Zayn."

Louis chuckles and waves her away. He tells her goodbye one more time and watches her get into her car and drive away before shutting the door. He leans his head against it and takes a few deep breaths before walking upstairs to check on Gracie. When he sees her playing happily with her dolls, he smiles and heads back downstairs to start dinner.

******

On Monday afternoon, after Zayn and Liam have left with Gracie for the rest of the night, Louis starts to panick. It's just, Harry is going to be there soon and Louis is so fucking terrified of what's going to happen.

He told Zayn and Liam about Hannah coming back and he thought Zayn was about to combust. He thinks he ruined their night because Gracie wasn't even supposed to be with them tonight but he needed someone to take her because he didn't want her around when Harry came over. She didn't seem too bothered by it anyways, all she did was shrug her shoulders and pack up her dollies. Louis had to pack the rest because she was so excited to see Liam and Zayn that she forgot to pack all of her important things. Louis actually thinks she was more excited to see Zeke than anyone else but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

He's just finishing the dishes when there's a knock on his door. His heart rate picks up and he wipes his sweaty hands on his trousers. It's now or never, he thinks to himself.

When he gets to the door and opens it, Harry's standing right there and Louis has to take in a quick breath because he looks gorgeous, like always. He's wearing a tight black shirt and tight black trousers that Louis isn't sure how he got into, he's also wearing those god awful brown boots that need to be thrown away already. Seriously, there are holes in the toes. He's looking at Louis with a soft smile on his face and Louis lets him in, walking into the kitchen where Harry dutifully follows him.

"Hi," Harry says as he sits down at the table, taking the beer Louis offers him. He actually looks a little upset but Louis isn't going to read into that too much. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Louis takes a sip of his beer and looks at Harry. "Right, uhm...how was your bachelor party weekend?"

Harry swallows and looks down. "It was great, actually. Too bad there's not gonna be a wedding. We called it off today."

Louis sits back, shocked. Did Harry really just say that? Holy shit, he did. Maybe Louis actually has a chance now.

"W-what? Why? I mean, I know it wasn't your ideal wedding and everything, but I figured it'd still go on," he says. He's actually happy now but he's not going to let it be known. Just, thank God Harry is done with that pretentious little prick.

"Uh, we just realised it'd be a mistake if we did. I didn't really love him anymore, so." Harry takes a swig of his beer then sits it down to look at Louis.

"Oh, well that's bad. I guess. To be honest, your fiancé was a prick so I can't say that I blame you," Louis admits. He's really not above saying what he feels about Nick. He hates him, so it is what it is. "But, there is something I need to tell you. Like don't interrupt when I start to tell you because it'll mess it up."

"Alright. This seems to be important to you so tell me," Harry says, reaching his hand across the table to grab Louis'. Louis lets out an embarrassing squeak and tries to cover it up by coughing. He can tell Harry sees right through it though because he's smirking. Little fucker.

"Right, well uh I kind of have feelings for you, maybe? Well not kind of, I actually do have feelings for you. And like, that's scary because you're the first guy I've been interested in since Gracie came along," he takes a deep breathe and flicks his fringe out his face before continuing. "Anyways, I really like you and I can't get over the kiss we had. I know that I shouldn't have developed feelings for you because you were getting married but I couldn't help it. You're so fucking likeable and sweet. You through me for a fucking loop. Fuck, I'm so in love with you and that terrifies me."

"Why are you terrified? Wait, I'm in love with you too, just to let you know. It was one of the reasons I broke it off with Nick," Harry says. He's got a smile on his face and Louis is so enamoured by this boy. "I couldn't marry Nick when I'm in love with you."

Louis almost chokes on his spit when Harry says that. Fuck no, he has to be lying. He can't be telling the truth.

"A-are you serious? Fuck, please tell me you're not lying."

"I'm not lying. Why are you so terrified?"

Louis makes this noise that sounds like he's being strangled. "I'm terrified because I have a kid Harry. Gracie is my number one priority and I can't have her get hurt. She gets so attached to people. She already likes you, she told my mum about you. She doesn't do that. Everyone has told me to go for it and I'm going for it. But, I'm so scared your going to hurt me and Gracie. I can't handle that."

Harry stands up and goes over to where Louis is sitting. He pulls him up then leans him against the kitchen counter and puts his forehead against Louis'. When he speaks, his breath washes over Louis' face. "I would never hurt you or Gracie. You need to know that. If you give me a chance, I'll stay as long as you want me. I'm not going anywhere, Lou."

Louis lets a tear slip out of his eye and sucks in a breath, "I'm giving you a chance Harry. Please, don't hurt me or my daughter. I don't know how well I'll handle it if you do."

Harry nods his head then leans down to kiss Louis. It's gentle at first and Louis can feel his body relax into it. Harry's lips are soft against his own. He reaches his arms up to wrap them around Harry's and winds his fingers through his hair. The kiss starts getting heated a few moments later and Louis lets his tongue slip into Harry's mouth, tracing the roof with his tongue. Harry moans into his mouth and squeezes Louis' waist tightly.

Harry starts placing kisses along Louis' neck, when he reaches his collarbones he sucks a love bite on it. Louis pulls his shirt off along with Harry's. His erection is straining against his trousers. When Harry drops down to his knees, Louis almost comes right then. Harry unbuttons and unzips Louis' trousers, pulling them down along with his briefs.

Louis hisses when Harry takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. His mouth is incredible. Louis could seriously get used to this. He pants out when Harry starts bobbing his head, going all the way down and letting his throat flutter around Louis' cock.

"Fuck," Louis grits out. When he looks down, Harry is staring at him. Those wide green eyes are rimmed red with tears and shining. Louis has to physically stop himself from fucking Harry's pretty little face. Those red lips look so fucking pretty stretched around his cock. He pulls Harry up before he can come and kisses him.

"Want you to fuck me," Harry breathes out. Louis can feel how hard he is against his thigh. He should've fucking known Harry was hung.

"Yeah," he whispers. He steps out of his trousers and briefs, bending down to pick them up before grabbing Harry's hand and leading them upstairs to his bedroom. "Stop ogling my arse."

"It's a nice view," Harry says. When they get to Louis' room, he rushes to get out of his clothes then spreads out on Louis' bed while Louis is busy getting the lube and condom. 

When Louis comes back, he crawls on the bed, spreading Harry's legs apart so he can settle in between them. He gets the lube and spreads a generous amount on three of his fingers then reaches down to rub one finger against Harry's hole.

He pushes it in and waits for Harry to relax before he starts moving it. He pushes it all the way in and lets Harry get used to it before pushing a second finger in. He starts to scissor his fingers, relishing in the way Harry moans and whimpers. Louis sees Harry reach down and grab his cock and he smacks it away. "Don't touch yourself."

Louis knows right when he rubs Harry's prostate because Harry throws his head back and fucking whines. He pushes in a third finger and rubs that spot over and over. Harry's back arches off the bed and he groans.

"Louis, fuck. I'm ready," Harry moans out. His cheeks are flushed a pretty little red colour. Louis pulls his fingers out and grabs the condom, rolling it on his cock and spreading some lube over it. He gives himself a few strokes to ease the tension.

He lines himself up to Harry's entrance and pushes in a little bit. He has to stop because Harry is so fucking tight. Harry doesn't like it though because he forces his hips down and all of Louis' cock is in him. Louis has to hold his breath and wait for Harry to tell him to move before he starts thrusting.

He works his hips in slow little circles which apparently Harry doesn't like because he's flipping them over and settling back down on Louis' cock.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Louis grits out. He grabs onto Harry's waist and starts thrusting up when Harry starts to bounce.

"Feels so good, Lou. Love your cock in me," Harry mewls. He leans down and buries his face in Louis' neck. 

"Yeah? You feel so good around my cock, baby. Wanna fuck you all the time," Louis says each word with a hard thrust of his hips. He can feel his stomach coiling and knows this is going to be over soon.

Harry sits back up and starts bouncing on Louis' cock so fast. His cock is slapping up against his stomach. It's red and angry, begging to be touched. Precome is bubbling out of the slit and Louis grabs it, giving it long strokes. 

"I'm so close, Lou. I'm gonna come." Harry moans out, twisting his hips to get Louis deeper.

Louis thrusts his hips up and fucks into Harry hard and fast, continuing to stroke his cock. "Me too. Come on baby, come for me. Wanna see you come on my cock baby. Hear that pretty little mouth moan my name."

Louis thrusts his hips up hard and hits Harry's prostate and with a sob of Louis' name, Harry comes all over Louis' hand. The way Harry is clenching around him has Louis fucking into Harry so hard and when he comes it's to white hot heat surrounding his cock. He must blank out for a moment because when he comes to, Harry is laying on his back with his arm over his face, breathing heavily.

Louis gets the condom off and ties it up before tossing it in the bin beside the bed. He sees a dirty shirt and wipes his hand off before looking at Harry. "Are you okay?"

"'M fine. That was amazing," Harry pulls Louis down and kisses him, nipping his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. They kiss until their mouths are red and swollen. "I'm tired now, though."

"Yeah, we should sleep," Louis yawns out. He turns off the lamp and feels Harry wrap his arms around his waist. He relaxes back into Harry, exchanging good nights before he falls asleep.

They still have things to talk about, but that can wait for tomorrow morning. 

********

Two Years Later:

This is it. This is the day Louis has been waiting for all month. It's his wedding day. He can't quite believe he's getting married, but. It's happening. When Harry popped the question six months ago, Louis was shocked. He planned every single detail of their wedding. Harry helped too, of course. 

He's fixing his tie in the mirror when Zayn comes in. Zayn has been the one checking in on Louis while Ed has been checking on Harry. Niall keeps flitting around and checking on both of them while Josh tries to keep up with him, but that's kind of tough when he's chasing after their one year old daughter, Emmie. His mum and sisters have been busy getting Gracie dressed in her flower girl outfit and haven't had time to check up on him.

"How you feeling, Lou?" Zayn asks. He's dressed in a black suit and his pink tie is crooked. Louis guesses he's been taking care of him and Liam's seven month old daughter, Amelia. When they announced they were adopting, Harry demanded that he be made godfather this time. 

"Nervous. Do you think I'm making a mistake? Maybe, I'm not ready for this," Louis gets out. Now that he has time to think about it, he's really nervous. He didn't think this through. 

"Louis, calm down. I felt the exact same way when it was my wedding day," Zayn soothes. Louis can remember Zayn and Liam's wedding day well. Zayn had a pack of cigarettes smoked before they even got to the chapel. It was a horrendous day for everyone involved that got to witness Zayn's meltdown. "But Harry loves you to death, you're making the right choice."

"I think I've forgotten my vows."

"Well, you better remember them quickly," Louis' mum says. She looks gorgeous. Her hair is curled and she's wearing a light blue dress. His sisters are standing behind her and they're all so grown up now. Louis suddenly feels really old. "It's time, babyboy."

Louis takes a deep breath and heads out with his mum. He knows Harry is already waiting for him at the alter. He can see Gracie out of the corner of his eye getting ready to throw petals on the aisle. Louis really hopes she does it like they showed her instead of flinging them everywhere like she prefers.

"It's time mum." His hands are shaking. He's about to get married. It's a lot to take in.

"It sure is, boo. Hey, I'm proud of you. And I love you so much. You will be a great husband." She gives him a kiss and tries to discreetly wipe tears from her eyes before guiding his sisters down the aisle and to their seats. 

It's his turn now and he starts walking down the aisle. He can feel his cheeks burning because of all the people looking at him. He reaches his boy at the alter and his breath catches in his throat. This beautiful man is about to be his forever. Louis is so in love with him.

Harry's giving him his "Louis" smile, dimples out in full force. He looks out at the people watching and can see Gracie messing with her dress. He looks at Anne and she's holding their five month old son, Grayson in her arms. He's pulling at his shoes and giggles when he sees Louis looking at him. Louis' heart swells.

He must zone out because he misses everything the preacher says. Apparently it's time for him to say the vows he's written. He's doing his vows from memory and he's praying like hell that he doesn't fuck up.

He takes a deep breath and ignores his shaking hands, then he begins, "I actually never expected to be getting married at twenty-six, I figured I wouldn't get married until Gracie went off to college," he looks up at Harry then and blinks back the tears in his eyes. "But then I met you. I fell in love with you at a really bad time because you were getting married, but that didn't work out. I had Gracie to worry about and I had to protect her, so I was scared to give you a chance. I didn't expect you to stick around, but you did and now here we are. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, well except for Gracie and Grayson but then again they're our kids. You make me so happy and you make me ready to start off my day every morning. I love your smile and your laugh, the way you try to be funny even though your not. You're extremely clumsy and break more things than anyone I've ever known. We've had our ups and our downs and I know we'll have many more, but I know that I'll always be in love with you. I've never been more excited to call someone my husband and I'm here for you, forever and always."

Harry chokes out a laugh and shakes the hair out of his eyes. When he looks over at his mum and Anne, their both sobbing. Even Zayn is close to crying.

Harry looks at him and his heart stops. He doesn't know if he's ready to hear Harry's vows yet.

He doesn't get a choice though because Harry is opening his mouth and starting, "Louis William Tomlinson, soon to be Styles, you are my world. I love you so much. You've given me a family," they both look over at their kids, seeing that Grayson has fallen asleep. "I promised you that day you decided to give me a chance, that I'd never leave and I didn't. I kept my promise. Baby, you make me so happy even though you can be so insufferable at times. You're my best friend and I can tell you anything even though you'll probably end up laughing at me for it. You're grumpy every morning until you've had a cuppa, your feet stink so bad, and you have the tendency to get an attitude with people all the time, but I swear that's why I'm so in love with you. I'm going to be by your side until you get tired of me. I love you so much, your my forever boy."

Louis is openly crying now. He's not even ashamed to admit it. He had a feeling Harry's vows would be really emotional. He tunes the preacher out, only paying attention when he hears him say he can now kiss his husband. 

Harry leans over and wipes the tears off Louis' cheeks, leaning in to give him a kiss that has a hint of tongue in it. When they pull back, they both whisper I love you into each other's mouth.

He can hear everyone clapping around them and when they both walk down the aisle, hand in hand, Louis feels complete.

******

The wedding reception is a hit. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Gracie is doing some really weird foot stomping dance with Zeke. He can see Gemma trying to feed Grayson some cake but he looks to enraptured with her necklace to notice.

He goes over to her and scoops his little boy up in his arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek and listening to him babble. He feels Harry come up beside him and turns his head to look at his husband. Oh god, he's married now.

"Well hello, chipmunk." Harry coos, laughing when Grayson latches onto his finger. They started calling him chipmunk when he was two months old because of his extremely chubby cheeks. 

Louis' admiring his husband when he hears Zayn clearing his throat into the microphone. Oh lord, Louis already knows Zayn is going to embarrass the hell out of him.

"Excuse me! Thank you. I guess it's time for the best friend to give a speech. I can honestly say that I never expected this day to happen," Zayn chuckles and everyone around them laughs, even Grayson who has no idea what's going on. "But, it happened and I'm really proud. I've known Louis since I was five years old and he shoved me down because I was wearing the same shirt as him, we became best friends soon after. He's been there for me through a lot. He helped keep me sane on my wedding day and I repaid the favour. Louis is like an older brother to me, he's a really great guy. He also has a really great husband. So cheers to them, I'm really happy for you, Lou."

Louis has to choke back tears as he hands over Grayson to Anne and goes to hug Zayn. "I love you, man."

"I love you, now go dance with your husband. He sure as hell looks like he wants to."

Louis laughs and gives Zayn another hug before walking over to his boy. The boy who continues to make him weak in the knees just by his kisses every single day. This boy walked into Louis' life and stole his heart without any intention to give it back.

"May I have this dance?" he asks in a posh accent. Harry laughs and takes his hand, leading them towards the makeshift dancefloor. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck as Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist. 

"Are you excited for tonight?" Harry asks. There's a sly tone to his voice. Louis feels a jolt of arousal go through him. 

"I'm really ready for tonight. Five days away from our kids, that gives me plenty of time to wreck you," he laughs out. He likes making Harry squirm. He still gets a kick out of it even two years later.

"You're insufferable. But, I love you, Mr. Styles," Harry whispers. He strokes Louis' jaw with his fingers and Louis shudders. Harry still makes him want to drop on his knees and take him right there.

"Mm, I love you too, babe. So much." Louis stands up on his tiptoes and kisses Harry sweetly. He still gets upset over the fact that Harry is a fucking giant but Harry loves the fact that Louis is so dainty that he can wrap his arm all the way around Louis' waist.

Harry keeps giving him light pecks until Louis pulls away. He looks around at his friends and family. Zayn and Liam are trying to get Amelia to stop chewing on Zayn's tie. Niall is dancing with Josh and has Emmie between them. When he catches sight of his own children, his heart stops then speeds up. Gracie is six now and she's so grown for her age. Her hair is a little longer now and she's taking on some of Harry's ways. Grayson has the same green eyes and dimples as Harry, even though they adopted him. Gracie is trying her hardest to pick up Grayson and make him dance with her, but for a five month old, he's chubby and she's too weak to lift him. Louis watches her give up and just stick to talking to Gemma about God knows what. He rests his head on Harry's chest and smiles. This is exactly everything he's ever wanted. Harry and his kids are his Home. Louis isn't going to give up on any of them, not now, not ever. Like he told Harry, his love for him is always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr; 1dinourbed
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> i love you all! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr; 1dinourbed 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated.
> 
> i love you all(:


End file.
